CPPS
.]] A C'lub '''P'enguin 'P'rivate 'S'erver (commonly known as a '''CPPS), is an online multiplayer game which is not part of Club Penguin, however, uses .swf files of ClubPenguin.com, in order to create an environment that looks like the real Club Penguin game which would explain why in some CPPS it has various diffrent decorations from past parties there Unlike Club Penguin, CPPS servers are not owned by Disney. CPPS games do not necessary follow or saddled the rules of Club Penguin, which often causes cheating (although there is not much purpose in cheating on a CPPS as it nearly completely works as a trainer) and swearing. It nearly works as a trainer and it has some features from it. You can even go to Club Penguin Private Server HQ for more info on CPPSs or CPPSs that came out. Features *Get patched and unpatched items. *Get coins without earning them. *Look like mascots. *Get exclusive colors. *Get Treasure Book Items. *Get year old or older items (not recent items). *Swear/curse without getting banned. *Type numbers and special characters. *Custom Rooms (In Some CPPSs) Commands Commands are specific text that start with an exclamation mark (!), which, by saying it, a special action occures. For example, Commands are often used for obtaining items and furniture, and It is possible to obtain Bait items, disguising to a mascot etc. Also colors such as Arctic White, Gold, Dark Black, Old Blue, and many other unreleased colors have been obtainable on some CPPSs. List of Commands Note: Commands may vary. These are just the most common ones. *!ai/ /ai/!add %Item ID% - Use this command to get items *!ac/ /ac %amount% - Use this to get coins. *!af/ /af %Furniture ID% - Use this to get furniture items. *!jr/ /jr % Room ID% - Use this to teleport to a different room. *!pin/ /pin %Item ID% - Make any item into your pin. *!as/ /as/ %Stamp ID% - Use this command to get stamps. (Some CPPS's) *!up gary turns you into gary you can use the other mascots like Rockhopper! but it is not on that many. List of Known CPPS Please add more and more! Open *CPPS.pro *pCPPS *xylle *Penguin Exile *Ultimate Penguin *ServerX *PenguinUnited *PenguinSentex *Xcpps.eu *Penguin City (replacing Realcp) *Dudepenguincp *GPPS *SummytCP (replacing TheCPPS) *ioldcp.myftp.biz *Pengable *CpBroadcast *Penguin Safari-The Experience *Club Puffle *Ninjaqwe *Ninja145 *N1NJA *Atlantic Penguin *Hamachi *CPYS *Pengminal *Matt's Private Server *Penguin Club Penguin *ClubPenguinV *CPPS.me *Pengable *Club Frozen Down *Fusion *TargetCPever *iRainbow *Club Music *Spuffle *MidnightCP *Penguin Oasis *Penguin Force *iClub v2 *SimplicityCP *Penguin Cove *CPCSY *Royal Penguin *Hpps *Penguin Phun *Club Mayhem *Islandcp (bug problems) *Sabercp (hacked) *Snailcp (hacked) *TheCpps *Fantasy Penguin *Yourclubpengu.in (Hacked) *XCPPS.me (Mod abuse from the User: Queen) Closed *iCPv1 *iCPv2 *iCPv3 *LustCP *OpenCP *Thecpps (miscommunication of staff) *Penguin Trillion *DarK CPPS *iCPPS *icyCPPS V2 *Penguin Echo *MCPPS *iCPx2 *Zencpps (aka Xen) *Solarcp *RealCP *WorldCP *PenguinBuster (reopens as PenguinUnited) *CPPW *Drago world *EpicPenguinCity *Penguin Club *Tropical Flamingos *Penguin Life *Planet Magbos (hacked) *Penguin Cube v1 *Penguin Cube v2 *Penguin Oasis Category:Cheating Category:Hacking Category:Club Penguin Category:Cheating Category:Hacking Category:Club Penguin